Sakura, Keeper of Hell
by CitrusLinkz
Summary: Sasuke wasn't the only one who lost a Clan, Sakura is out for revenge. But with a façade to cover her true nature, no one knows what Sakura is really like. Rated M for possible Gore. No pairings yet. This story is officially DISCONTINUED. If you want to carry it on n my place then PM me.
1. Prologue

AA: Thanks for dropping by to read: Sakura, Keeper of Hell. I'll say this now, I'm a sporadic uploader, it's just how I am, as part of my nature, and to add to the fact that I'm not always free. I get bullied by homework too you know? I'm behind on coursework too so yeah… This chapter takes outside of Konoha.

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Inners/demons/etc'**_

_Flashbacks_

"_Song lyrics" _(If I have any…)

(Authoress notes)

If I've missed any, just PM me or tell me in a review, and I'll rectify it! Here's the story!

Prologue:

Hey, nice to meet you. I'm Haruno Onmyo Sakura! I have a big brother, his name's Haruno Onmyo Arashi! Our Otou-san is the Onmyo clan leader, he's called Onmyo Hiroshii and my Okaa-chan is called Haruno Onmyo Nami!

My Otou-san's clan has the ability to use, summon and fuse with polar opposite things like… fire and water, air and earth, light and dark, life and death. That's where the clan name came from, Onmyo – Yin Yang (I don't really know if this matters but I say Yin Yang instead of Ying Yang…?). Okaa-chan's clan isn't really a clan. They're just civilians, but they have the ability to handle weapons really well, amazing accuracy and incredible knowledge. Some of the luckier ones have amazing strength but ALL Harunos have a bad temper. I love being a Haruno and an Onmyo! I'm looking forward to being a ninja! Otou-san said I could go to the Academy when I reach 6! But anyway this is how everything started…

"_Sakura? Sakura!" Called said girl's mother, Nami. When she got no reply she huffed childishly, and then called for her first born child, "Arashi!" She called as she stalked down the hallways. A mop of dark red hair poked out from a nearby door, "What Okaa-chan…?" he replied, tired moss green eyes bore into his mother's vigorous ruby orbs. Nami slapped him in the arm, waking him up slightly, "Where's Sakura?" She asked. Arashi looked at her blankly as if to ask 'Who's that?" Nami's eye twitched as she grabbed him by the collar, "Hey! Answer me!" She yelled as she shook him back and forth. _

_At this point Sakura walked in, covered in sweat. "Oh, morning! I was in the Dojo with Otou-san! He was training me!" She explained as she shut the door. She took off her shoes and looked up at her mother. "Were you looking for me?" She asked and her mother smiled down at her. "Yep. Arashi-nii-chan is going to take you to the park!" Sakura looked up at her big brother with big eyes once the words left her mother's mouth, "Really? Thanks Nii-chan!" She cheered as she charged up the stairs to get ready. Arashi looked at his mother in annoyance, in which she rolled her eyes. He walked upstairs to his room to get ready and stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for his younger sibling when he was done._

_Sakura saw him and jumped from the top of the stairs and Arashi caught her, "Whoa there squirt, relax!" he laughed as he put Sakura under his arm and they walked out the door. _

That was my daily life, eat, sleep, train, have fun. But one day, it all disappeared. It all started when we were preparing for our Annual Festival, which was just a festival to mark the time of moving, we celebrate then we go to places of our choice. For us we were going to Suna. But around the time of the festival, many people had been reported missing. When it was time to go I remembered pulling my bag down the stairs… (WARNING: Somewhat gory flashback)

"_Okaa-chan?" Sakura spoke as she lugged her heavy bag down the stairs, "Nii-chan…?" She called out as she dragged her bag to the kitchen, "Otou…-san?" Sakura whispered as she pushed the kitchen door open. Her mother's body pinned to the wall, by the shoulders, opposite the door she walked in, her mother's eyes bloodshot and mouth open wide, signifying it was a painful death. Her left ear was still swinging by the skin. Blood dripped down into the overflowing sink from not only the kunai wounds in her shoulders but also the gaping hole in her chest. Sakura's eyes widened, as her arms fell limp beside her, tears leaked from her eyes, her young mind trying to comprehend what had happened. She walked over to the sink, stepping in the blood of her mother she peered upward. Her eyes trailed the blood that leaked from her shoulder and into the sink. Her hand slowly descended into the blood bath in the sink and her hand came into contact with something solid. She gripped it and pulled it out; she stared at the object as the blood drained from it. As she realised what she had a hold of she felt her stomach churn, the bile rise to her throat, spinning round in her hand was her father's head, eyes pulled from their sockets, jaw snapped into an unusual position. It was enough to make Sakura throw up the breakfast she eaten only this morning._

_She let herself shake and cry quietly, never once releasing her grip on her father's head. She looked up and saw the rest of his body, his swords embedded in the wall above his body in a scissor like position. Sakura's body jerked violently as she placed her father's head down next to his body. She reached up to her mother's corpse and pulled out the kunais with as much power as her mentally strained body could muster. Her mother's corpse fell on Sakura and she wriggled out from under it, dragging it next to her father. Sakura took off her father's kunai pouch and looked inside. Kunai and shuriken and a few smoke bombs, Sakura strapped it to her leg as she didn't have one of her own yet, this was her best chance of survival. She looked around the kitchen and then checked outside. Flames obscured her vision, though she didn't need to see to know that it wasn't just her parents that were victimised. She dragged her bag into the kitchen, her mind blank. She emptied its contents, and shuffled through them quietly, afraid that the killers would return, she looked at what she had, "Clothes, stuffed toys, pictures…" She listed the things; she pulled all the pictures out their frames and put them in a brown bag from in one of the cupboards, she placed some of the clothes back in the bag then laid the photos safely inside then placed more clothes over the top. She rummaged through the pantry for some food; there were limited things she could take that wouldn't make noise as she moved. She looked at the stuffed toys and decided to take one at least; she picked up the small teddy bear and put it in her bag. "I have to escape…" She whispered_

_She slung the bag over her shoulder, and she crept up the stairs. Heading to her room she changed into an all black outfit, tugging on a black hat and tucking her pink strands into it she checked her window and saw someone rush in. Sakura could feel her heart in her throat, but nonetheless, bravely readied her kunai as she crept down the stairs, she heard thumping sounds from the living room so she crept to the open door, peering inside, she saw her brother hunched over with his head in his hands, she slinked behind him and pressed her kunai to his throat, "W-who are you?" She spoke shakily; he turned and locked eyes with her and her eyes widened. Arashi had a cut that scaled the left side of his face from his jaw to his hairline and another that cut from his temple to the middle of his first cut, passing over his eye. From the mismatched colour in his eyes Sakura could tell he was now blind in his left eye. Sakura pocketed the kunai and hugged her brother close, "They got Okaa-chan and Otou-san…" She mumbled into his chest, there was a silence for a few minutes, "I'm taking you to Suna; it's the closest place to here…" Sakura nodded and let go of her brother. He led her back into the kitchen, "Rest in Peace, Okaa-chan and Otou-san. I will make sure Sakura makes it out here safe." He spoke, he bowed to them and a few tears dripped from his eyes. He pulled Sakura towards the pantry, "We need to hurry," He started as his hand rummaged across the bricks behind the shelves he then pushed in a few bricks and his hands formed the Bird seal. The floor opened up and Sakura heard the bricks move back into their original places. Arashi grabbed Sakura and jumped down, the light becoming scarce as the hole in the ceiling closed, "Who's attacking us?" Sakura asked, wanting to know who was responsible for the death of her parents. Not just them, but the whole of the Onmyo Clan. Arashi set Sakura down on the floor and held her hand tightly, "Don't let go, it's too risky to light anything." Arashi spoke and Sakura clamped onto her brother's hand with as much force as she could. _

_After walking for what seemed like hours to Sakura her brother finally spoke up, "Sakura…" She looked up to him and she felt water splash on her forehead, then soon another, "Sakura…" She heard him repeat, soon enough the tears were falling from her eyes too. "We're going to be okay right…?" She whispered, her grip on her brother slackened and he scooped her up as the light began to enter the cave. When Sakura opened her eyes she saw the Sunagakure gates not far off, she felt the wind in her hair and whipping at her face as her brother sprinted to the gates. When the Guards saw the state they were in they let them in and the other went to get the Kazekage. Within a few minutes the man was stood before them. He took them to the nearest hospital and got them healed by one of the visiting medics from Konoha – who were there because Suna was understaffed. Arashi stared at his new scars in his reflection, then he glanced at his blind eye. He frowned then looked towards the Kazekage. "Thank you for your hospitality, Kazekage-sama." Arashi spoke._

Somehow we managed to escape from that village, it makes me sick that all that happened, the Kazekage told us he had sent out his ANBU to the site, when they came back there were no Survivors, just me and my brother. He allowed us to have a large funeral for the whole Clan, which we were very thankful for. They were all buried in the village they died, at the time of the funeral, we returned to our house and took out our belongings, Arashi took the money out the Family bank and transferred it to ours in Suna. In that time we were with ANBU in case of any surprise attacks. When we were about to leave it rained, it made me smile for the first time in days. When we got back to Suna Arashi began to train me, though he wasn't as good as Otou-sama, but he trained me well. I didn't bother attend the academy at the time, I wanted to focus on training and spending as much time with my brother as possible. Then I remember when I first met Gaara…

"_Sakura, go play at the park, I'm going to stock up and I don't want you alone in the house-" Arashi started and Sakura cut in, "because you at least prefer it if I'm in open space where people can see me and help me. Yeah, I know." She grinned and sped out the door. Sure now Sakura was smiling, but it still hurts her to think about the Onmyo Clan. Sakura ran to the park saw a group of kids her age looking up at a ball in a tree. When she was going to go and ask if they need a hand, they began screaming "Monster!" "It's here!" Things along the line of that and Sakura walked over to where they were, and saw a boy her age, red hair and teary sea foam eyes, "You're too cute to be a monster, what are they talking about…?" She mumbled and the boy clearly heard her. He looked up and backed away, "A-aren't you going to r-run away?" He asked. Sakura stuck her hand out, "I'm Haruno Sakura." She spoke, ignoring her question, they boy seemed to be shocked, "I have no reason to… run away." She added, the boy took her hand and stood, surprised at something else now, "Why are you so surprised…? What's your name anyway?" Sakura asked. He looked at her, "Sabaku no Gaara…" Sakura smiled at Gaara, and pulled him over to the nearby swings, she began to push him, and soon she sat on her own swing. "You know Gaara," She started and Gaara glanced her way, "You're my first friend."_

I remember that we stayed really good friends, soon enough people began to bully me too, but I stood up to them. Bullies don't like targets that fight back. Gaara told me about his Demon, and he thought I was going to run away, though my days were beginning to brighten there was another drop – my brother asked the Kazekage to return to our old village, for one last thing. The Kazekage believed it would be fine for him to go alone… But he died… Killed in the same way my parents were. All he left behind was his scarf, a sword and a letter.

_Dear Sakura, _

_I haven't got much time to write this, and if you're reading this, it means that I've gone. The reason I returned to the village was because I had to get you this sword. When I saw your birthday on the calendar, I realised I never picked it up. The sword was originally a present for completing your Training in the Onmyo Clan Dojo, but seeming as I can't provide you with the full training, I decided you deserved it anyway. I'm sorry that I left you behind, I tried to fight, but he was just too strong… I want you to have my scarf to remember me by, and so you know that I'm with you not in body but in spirit. Tell Kazekage-sama that I thank him for the hospitality, and to send you to Konoha, where the Harunos are._

_I love you, my dearest Sister._

_Haruno Onmyo Arashi._

I cried. I read the letter so many times. I did as I was told, forcing my body to be strong. The Kazekage allowed me to Konoha, and Gaara saw me off, but I gave him something to remember me by, my stuffed teddy bear. I knew I would see him again but from here on out; I have much bigger things to focus on because now I know. My brother wrote his name in red, in his blood.

"_**The name of that Bastard that took everything away from me."**_


	2. Chapter 1: Meet the Team

AA: I realised that that flashback that I did was quite gory, I never realised I was that twisted! Oh and feel free to suggest pairings, I'll take them into account, but as I haven't really decided on the later areas I'm not sure what the pairings will end up being. Nonetheless, here's the first Chapter.

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Inners/demons/etc'**_

_Flashbacks_

"_Song lyrics" _(If I have any…)

(Authoress notes)

If I've missed any, just PM me or tell me in a review, and I'll rectify it.

**Chapter 1: Meet the Team.**

Like she was asked Sakura moved in with the Haruno Family. She trained in their Dojo for days on end, sometimes even forgetting to eat. The Harunos taught her the way of the sword and taught her a lot about the world.

Two more years past and the Harunos realised that Sakura had become socially awkward –she rarely leaves the Dojo, let alone the house. So at age 9 they sent her to the Ninja Academy. This upset Sakura as she would have less time to train as she would be in the academy, not only that, it was past the middle of the year, she could have waited until next year but the Harunos wouldn't allow it.

Sakura walked up to the Academy, and saw a man waiting for her, "Umino Iruka-san?" She asked and he nodded, "That must mean you're Haruno Sakura." He replied and she nodded, he led her to his classroom and he stepped into the class and she followed him in. "Can you introduce yourself to the class please?" Iruka asked and she nodded, flashing the class a fake smile, "Morning, I'm Haruno Sakura!" She waved at the class then bowed and Iruka smiled, "Sakura-san is a late comer, but please treat her well." Iruka paused and the majority of the class agreed then he continued, "Sakura-san can you take a seat by the window please?" Sakura made her way up to the window seat and sat down, and listened to the lessons, taking down mental notes that she thought would be helpful. _'It's not as fun here as I thought it would be…' _she thought.

Though she didn't like it at the Academy, the day went by fast; a few people came to talk to Sakura during the day, but not many, which she was thankful for. When she got home she walked to the dojo and looked at some of her new books and began practicing. Just basic academy grade jutsu, and sword practice. Soon enough, as days went by, Sakura was out the house more, the Harunos were happy that she wasn't cooped up at home, even if she wasn't meeting with friends. Sakura visited the Library many times, reading about the Clans, Jutsu and famous people, everything she could think of.

That's Sakura's younger years, Sakura trained in the night, causing her to be fatigued, and quite depleted of chakra, nowhere near fully recovered by the time the Academy started. This allowed Sakura to play the part as a weak girl, unable to protect herself – this allowed her to keep a low profile. She knew she was currently too weak to fight the one who took everything away from her.

Another three years passed and Sakura began to treat Sasuke like a god, just like the rest of the girls in her class – not because she wanted to but to keep up her charade. She graduated with average marks. The Haruno Family was proud of their first real Ninja. At the end of the graduation, Sakura's grandmother – Nami's mother – came to the Academy to congratulate her. Sakura noticed Naruto sat at the swings alone, and without a headband. It saddened her on the inside, but from the personality she put up, she couldn't go and comfort him.

"Sakura-chan, where are you?" Called Sakura's grandmother, Sakura opened the door to her room and looked at her Grandmother, the Haruno she was closest to. "Hai, Obaa-chan?" She replied, running a hand through her messy hair. Her Grandmother smiled, "Here, I thought you would like this for your training." She spoke, handing Sakura a scroll. A genuine grin broke out on her face, "Really? Thank you! But what is it?" She asked as she opened the scroll. "Come to the living room." Sakura's Grandmother spoke and she walked down the stairs. Sakura looked at the title of the scroll; "Haruno Elemental Sword styles." Sakura's eyes grew wide in excitement as she jumped down the stairs and into the living room. She saw her Grandmother sitting in her arm chair, eyes closed. "Sit, Sakura-chan." She spoke as she pointed to the other arm chair across the small coffee table. Sakura sat and she placed the scroll on the coffee table, "Sakura-chan, look into my eyes." Her grandmother spoke and she looked up into her Grandmother's weary old green eyes. As soon as she did she was hit with a dizzy spell, and everything went black.

When Sakura opened her eyes she came face to face with a woman she didn't know. She had Vibrant Green eyes like her own and flame red hair. "Sakura-chan, it's me, your Obaa-chan." She spoke and Sakura looked at her blankly, "Wow, Obaa-chan, you're really pretty! So what is this place?" Sakura asked and her Grandmother laughed, "Thank you dear, this is my mind. I'm going to show you the Styles that are written in that scroll." She spoke as she unsheathed her katana. Sakura sat down and watched her Grandmother.

"The First Style is Air." She spoke as she moved, to Sakura the way she moved made her look like she was gliding across the floor. "You have to let the Winds take control and let your body flow. Light steps and graceful movements." She spoke, "Air is good for Evasion, Defence and Countering, if your body goes with how your opponent attacks then you can easily counter." She explained and she stopped. "Come, try to attack me, don't' be afraid to hurt me, we are in my mind, pain will not reach us here." Sakura nodded and she unsheathed her sword and attacked, her Grandmother blocked and countered every attack Sakura made. "Do you understand how Air works?" Sakura nodded as she backed off and sat back down.

"The Second Style is Earth." She introduced the second style. She positioned herself in a defensive position. "Earth is all about Defence and Attack Breaking." She explained and she motioned for Sakura to stand up. "You do know what attack breaking is, no?" Sakura looked down and shook her head. "Come child, do not be ashamed, you are here to learn, if you don't understand then I shall teach you." She reassured. Sakura smiled and nodded. "Attack Breaking is as it sounds, breaking an Attack. Come to attack me and I shall show you, wild swings will be fine." Her Grandmother explained and Sakura charged at her with wild swings. Before Sakura could comprehend, her sword was sticking out the ground a few meters away. She quickly retrieved her sword and began attacking again. Like the first time, Sakura had been disarmed. When she tried the third time she held onto her sword but she had still been overpowered. When she saw her Grandmother's form slacken she plopped to the floor, slightly irritated. "How did you manage to disarm me? Twice!" She yelled frustrated. Her Grandmother laughed lightly, "That is the whole purpose of Earth: Disarming and defending. As your opponent attacks you, you build your defence, waiting for the right time to strike against them. Breaking their attack and possibly disarming them, or like what happened to you the last time, taking them by surprise. You must keep a solid frame; if you do then you will not falter from even the strongest of attacks." Sakura nodded her head in understanding.

"The Third Style is Fire." Sakura's Grandmother announced as she began to hop from foot to foot. "This style is mainly for attack. You have to be quick on your feet and have the power to match. For this style the katana can be held in any position." She explained holding her katana in different positions, "Try to block my attacks as much as possible." Sakura nodded as her Grandmother ran at her. She saw her attacks but wasn't quick enough to neither evade nor block them. "The Fire style is easy to see but hard to evade, not only is it about attacking but feinting your attacks, providing openings for you to strike." She explained. Sakura nodded, "You have to be really agile for the Fire style then…?" She asked and her Grandmother nodded in reply, "Yes, to be able to create so many feints at one time with a sword also is a hard task." Sakura tried to feint an attack and failed miserably, "My sword feels heavier when I tried to do a feint. Why is that Obaa-chan?" She asked and (I'm just gonna call her Chou) Chou smiled, "That, my dear, is because you are not using a sword made for these Styles. They are _Haruno _Family Styles after all. You can still learn the Styles with your current sword but it will be a much harder task. But to let you know, if you learn it with your current sword then you will easily learn with a Haruno sword." Chou explained and Sakura was just about to answer, "BUT! If you do learn it with your current sword, then you will always misjudge the speed and use the wrong amount of Power with a Haruno Sword." Sakura stood in thought then looked up to Chou who had stepped back a few places.

"The Fourth Style is Water." Chou began and she started to move like she did with the Air Style but less fluidly. "It looks like the Air Style!" Sakura called out. Chou smiled lightly and began to explain. "Patience Sakura. The Water Style is similar to the Air Style. The Water Style is more about accepting your opponent's blows and turning them against them." Sakura looked at Chou with a confused look. "Think about using your hand to chop at water. The water accepts the blow and with the same force, the water collapses onto your hand. In short, the Water Style is about Attacking, Countering and Defending." Sakura nodded "Can we try it out?" She asked and Chou nodded her head and Sakura dashed towards Chou ready to strike. She slashed sideways and Chou blocked it, loosening her grip on her Katana she used the force from Sakura's slash to do a 360 turn and attack Sakura's back. She stopped her Katana before it hit her. "Do you understand? Cushioning an opponent's attack then using it to your advantage, that is the way the Water Style works." Chou explained and she replaced her katana in its scabbard. Sakura copied her actions then sat on the floor.

Sakura replayed all the sessions she just had with Chou and memorised everything that she had said. "Is there anything else I should know?" Sakura asked and Chou looked up in thought and then she clicked her fingers, "Yes, thank you for reminding me. You can train these styles in the Dojo, but you won't be just starting with a sword, you'll need to practice without it. All four styles can be used in Hand-to-Hand combat." Chou started, Sakura looked excited as she hopped to her feet, "Can I start now?" She asked and Chou laughed, "Yes you can dear. We'll head to the Dojo now." When Sakura looked up to Chou to talk her vision went black.

Sakura's eyes opened and she groaned as she lifted her neck from what almost felt like a whiplash position from having her neck lying off the side of arm chair. She looked across the room and saw Chou ready and waiting. "Come Sakura-chan." She spoke as she moved out the door. Sakura picked up the scroll then trailed out after her, twisting her neck causing loud popping sounds. When they got to the Dojo it was empty. Sakura looked at Chou and spoke, "Do I have to master all four styles…?" Chou smiled, as she bent down to open a box on the floor. "You have the potential to do so. If you tried, you could master all four. Most Harunos only master two styles. Now get rid of that silly Cheongsam, it will only get in the way." She ordered and Sakura quickly obeyed. She unzipped the cheongsam and threw it to the side, revealing a black tank top underneath. Chou beckoned Sakura over and she walked over hastily, eager to start her training. "Lend me your wrists child." Sakura looked confused but held up her arms nonetheless. She felt her arms go heavy and they dropped, "Now your ankles." Sakura didn't question as Chou did the same with her feet. Sakura looked at the bracelet like weights and then to Chou. "These weights are going to aid you in your training – you are not to take them off. They also automatically adjust themselves to you. I don't know how they do it but when you grow in strength they increase in weight." Chou explained and Sakura frowned, but she decided to put up with it because it's part of her training. Chou had trained Sakura quite late into the night. When she got to rest it was roughly 2am. She sighed as she quickly showered and crawled into bed. Mentally preparing herself for her Final day at the Academy – the day she gets placed on her Genin team. (I forgot to mention, Sakura lives in a house with Chou. All Harunos have their houses like in an estate.)

When morning came around Sakura woke up from the sound of knocking at her door. She watched the door open to show her Grandmother, Chou. "You need to get up, Sakura-chan, it's your first day today remember?" Chou spoke, Sakura sat in thought for a moment and it hit her, she threw off her covers and in a flash she charged out the room. "I'll get breakfast ready!" Chou called after her then made her way down the stairs, "Such an eager child…" She whispered to herself with a smile.

By the time Chou had laid the table and prepared breakfast Sakura had charged in and took a seat, Chou looked Sakura up and down. "You are wearing those silly cheongsams again Sakura…" She spoke as Sakura gave thanks for the food she was given. Chou sat down and Sakura looked up, "Cheongsams were the only things I were given with Family insignia." She explained and Chou sighed, "Come home as soon as you can today, you will have new clothes ready and waiting. Clothes suitable for your training." Chou spoke as she began to eat. Sakura nodded and thanked her and finished her meal, "Thanks for the food, I'll be back soon!" Sakura spoke as she dashed out the house.

(Just gonna skip on to when they meet Kakashi.)

Sakura decided to think about her training, under the desk her feet moved sluggishly in attempt at the Air Style movement. Sakura glared down at the table in annoyance but continued nonetheless. Sakura was so focused that she didn't notice Naruto preparing a prank, the small argument between him and Sasuke, nor Naruto's roaring laughter. But she came from her concentrated thoughts when she heard a new voice, "In my opinion, you're a bunch of idiots. Meet me on the roof." He spoke and as Sakura turned she saw a cloud of white smoke. She followed Sasuke and Naruto up the stairs to the roof.

They opened the door to be attacked by the sunlight; Sakura squinted and shaded her eyes with her hand then took a seat on the step between Naruto and Sasuke. She noticed a man with silver hair which rebelled against the law of gravity, a mask which covered the lover area of his face and his Konoha headband chilled across his left eye. "We need get to know each other better; you should introduce yourself to each other." The man spoke. Naruto called out from her right, "But what should we say?" Sakura's sensei sighed. "I'll go first. My name's Hatake Kakashi. I have no reason to tell you my likes or dislikes, I haven't really thought about my Dreams. As for hobbies… I have lots of hobbies." He spoke his present eye creased so Sakura assumed he was smiling. "Great so all we learn is his name!" Naruto whispered loudly into Sakura's ear and she nodded.

Kakashi P.O.V

I looked at the blond boy, "Alright, you first Blondie." I spoke and he looked up. "Alright, I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like Ramen and Sakura-chan! I dislike the three minutes that I have to wait for the ramen to be made and I hate Sasuke-teme! My dream is to be the Hokage so that everyone will look up to me and respect me! I guess Pranks are my hobbies…" I listened; he seemed promising, even if his brain was run by ramen.

I looked to the over side, the boy with the black hair. "You next, on the other end." His eyes darted to me and he spoke. "Uchiha Sasuke. I don't particularly like anything and dislike almost anything. My hobbies are Training and my Dream… no. Ambition. To kill a certain man and revive my clan." He spoke. I mentally shook my head. _'Revenge driven and filled with hatred. Just like in his file.'_

I nodded then turned to the female of the group who looked deep in though. "And finally, our Female member." All eyes were on her but she didn't seem to notice. Naruto nudged her and she looked to me, "Can you introduce yourself to the team?" I asked for a second time and I noticed her cheeks dust pink. "Sorry about that, I was thinking about how to work this. I'm Haruno Sakura. I like…" She paused for a few seconds while looking up, "Helping my Obaa-chan! I like to read too. I dislike when people misunderstand others and treat them badly. My hobbies are reading." She finished, I looked at her then spoke up, "What about your Dreams, Sakura-san?" I asked. She twitched when I mentioned the word 'Dreams'. She smiled at me, "My Dream…? Sorry, I think it's best that you don't know." I looked at her slightly surprised, what was so bad about her dream that she wouldn't want to speak about? And she acted completely different from how Iruka had reported her in her files.

"Alright, now that we all know each other, report to Training ground 7 at nine AM for a survival exercise." The sound of whining hit my ear immediately. "Why? We did tons of Survival exercises in the Academy!" Called Naruto. I smiled under my mask. "You won't like what I have to tell you." I started and they all looked at me with a You-better-tell-us-now look. "Out of the 27 graduates only 9 pass the survival test. That a 66% failure rate." I heard a gasp from Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke looked rather surprised too. "See, I told you that you wouldn't like it. Oh by the way, don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up." I added before disappearing on them with a poof of smoke.

Normal P.O.V

Sakura watched Kakashi disappear and decided to hurry home to start her training. She ran down the stairs and headed home as quickly as her tired limbs could carry her. She crashed into the door opening it and she fell to the floor. "Ow. Obaa-chan?" Sakura called as she pulled off her sandals and searched the house for her Grandmother. She walked into the living room and saw Chou sitting in her armchair with some clothes folded on her lap. "Here Sakura, these will be your clothes for your training, now go change, we must hurry." Sakura looked at her confused but hurried to change. Sakura came back down in a white kimono top tucked into a pair of Traditional black Hakama pants. Chou stood and examined Sakura and smiled, "Much more suited for training!" She concluded. Sakura frowned slightly, "This is heavier than my Cheongsam, a lot heavier." She spoke as she followed Chou out the house. Chou walked fast for someone of her age, "That's good then, the more weight we provide you; the better you will flow when they are removed."

When they reached the Dojo Sakura noted the large amount of Harunos there. Chou opened the door walked in, Sakura hesitantly following after. "Come Sakura-chan, take a seat." Chou spoke as she sat down and patted the empty space beside her. Sakura sat down and looked into the crowds of people. She was just about to talk to Chou but a voice boomed down, "Welcome to the H.E Tournament!" (H.E. Standing for Haruno Elemental) Sakura turned to the left and saw a man, his red hair glistened from the lights and his Blue eyes glistened. "We have a new face in the crowd today! Sakura, care to stand?" He spoke and Sakura felt all eyes on her. She looked at Chou not knowing what to do and Chou just nodded so she stood. She heard whispers starting up. "That's Nami-chan's daughter!" "Okaa-chan, she's really pretty!" Sakura heard rounds of compliments, not a single insult – which surprised her greatly. "Sakura starting today will be learning ALL FOUR Elemental Styles! So lets show her what we know!"

The Haruno crowd cheered and two of the members of the crowd walked to the centre of the Dojo. They bowed, the first one was a boy a few years older than her, he had somewhat long Maroon coloured hair tied up in a pony tail and moss green eyes, and the second was a boy also a few years older than her. His hair tinged orange and his eyes a shocking yellow. They both donned the same training outfit as Sakura. "Afternoon Sakura-san, I'm Dai. I'll be showing you the Earth and Fire Styles." He smiled and Sakura nodded and looked as the second boy. "Hey, I'm Aki. I'll be showing you the Water and Air Styles." Sakura nodded and the two boys stood at separate ends of the Dojo to each other and bowed. "Alright, nothing to rough lads! FIGHT!" Yelled the man to your left. Chou leaned towards Sakura, "He's your uncle by the way, Nami-chan's brother, Ryuu." Chou spoke and Sakura sweat dropped. _'So now she tells me who he is.' _Sakura watched the two boys fight. At first she only saw them brawling with each other, but soon she could see the Styles they were using. She started taking in the footwork, the way their body moved and how they attacked and defended themselves.

Sakura watched as Aki dodged the punches Dai sent at him. Sakura watched his footwork change as he caught a straight punch from Dai. He let Dai's punch follow through then gave him a roundhouse kick to the stomach. Dai's free hand caught the kick and he used it to pull off a mid-air roundhouse kick. (Sounds confusing? I'll try drawing it, a rough sketch cause I can't draw!) Aki ducked, releasing Dai's fist and avoiding the attack.

All Sakura could do was gaze at the way fought – they could easily be Ninja! Sakura watched intently until Ryuu stopped the fight "That's good lads!" They jumped back from each other, bowed then turned to Face Ryuu. Said man turned to Sakura, "What did you think, Sakura?" He asked and her eyes seemed to glow. "That was amazing! With that you could easily be ninja too!" Sakura complimented, her eyes shined with excitement. The two boys laughed, "If you think this looks good, wait 'til you see the older groups fight, with weapons." Aki spoke with a grin on his face. Sakura's mood brightened greatly and she smiled. "Sakura," Ryuu's voice cut through her excitement. She looked at him, "Aki, Dai, I want you two to help my Okaa-sama with training Sakura." They nodded and walked over to Sakura and Chou, "It's a pleasure working with you two." Dai spoke and held out his hand, Sakura shook it and then turned to Aki, shaking his hand too. "Good to be working with ya!" Aki grinned and Sakura returned it. Chou looked at her watch, "Ryuu-kun, show Sakura another match." Ryuu nodded at his mother's request. Two more people walked out from the crowd and began to fight. (Well this isn't important so I'll skip)

Sakura and Chou walked home from the Dojo. "Wow, Obaa-chan that was amazing!" Sakura spoke flailing her hands around to emphasise. Chou roared with laughter. "Aki and Dai are fun to hang around with too!" She added and Chou smiled at her. "That's good. Tomorrow morning we'll be heading down to the stream to start your Water Style Training." Sakura nodded as Chou opened the door. Sakura headed to the fruit bowl in the kitchen and picked up an apple and headed up the stairs. Then realisation hit her, "Wait! Tomorrow morning! I have a survival test tomorrow morning!" Sakura yelled and Chou let a smile grace her lips, "I guess you'll be getting up bright and early then." Chou spoke and Sakura seemed to die on the spot. "What about Dai and Aki, do they know?" Sakura challenged. Chou shook her head, "I suggest you head on to bed. I'll swing by and tell them the news." Chou spoke, and walked back out the door, leaving no room for Sakura to argue. "Damn… really…" Sakura curse, obviously upset about having to wake early but she went to bed.

The next morning Sakura awoke to the sound of talking from downstairs. She sat up and heard thundering up the stairs, her bedroom door slammed open, "Sakura~!" Sakura looked up at the mass or orange and yawned, "Morning, Sakura-san." Spoke a second voice. Aki and Dai. She smiled lightly and spoke. "Mo~rning" She stretched and hopped out of bed and realised that Aki was wearing long dark red swimming trunks and Dai was wearing long purple swimming trunks. "What's with the Swimming gear?" Sakura asked, confused as she stood up from her bed. Aki grinned, "It's not for swimming! For Training!" He explained. Dai grabbed him by the arm, "Let Sakura-san get ready, Aki. Sakura-san, please wear something suitable for working underwater." Dai spoke and Sakura smiled. Aki pouted but left the room. Sakura looked out the window, then to the clock, 5:12AM. "No wonder why it's dark still and the fact that it's winter…" Sakura mumbled as she got ready. She looked at herself in the mirror. A white bikini she looked at herself and cringed. She looked through the draws and spotted a pair of Blue swimming trunks, she slipped them on. She turned back to the mirror and smiled, "Much better." She spoke as she pulled her hair up into a messy bun. She pulled out a spare top and her kunai pouch. She slipped her headband into the sleeve of her shirt and walked downstairs.

"This okay for training?" She spoke then all three pairs of eyes turned to her. They all nodded. "Come now, we must get as much training in as possible before your test." Chou spoke as she shoo-ed them out the door. She picked up the towels from the side and some fruit before leaving the room.

The four Harunos walked to a stream near the training grounds and Sakura noticed that it was nearby her training grounds. The Stream pooled over from rocks that ranged from 9feet tall to 12feet tall. At the bottom in a somewhat deep crater was a pool of water that came from the stream. "Aki, show Sakura the basic movements." Chou started and Aki jumped into the water. When he stood the water only came up to his chest. Sakura watched as Aki moved around in the water. Sakura watched as Aki's movements got faster and faster I the water, as if he was one with it. _'I know it sounds so stupid but it looks like the water is moving with him! It's as if he's controlling the water!' _ Sakura stared, mystified _'Yet at the same time it looks like he's fighting with it…' _She thought but soon he stopped, "Come on Sakura! It's your turn!" He called as he swam over and pulled the unsuspecting Sakura in the water. He laughed and she swam to the top and realised the water came to her waist."God, the water's FREEZING!" She shrieked, earning a round of laughs. "Sakura-san, to get the most from this training you need to go to the centre." Said girl heard from Dai she nodded as the laughter died down and she swam nearer to the centre, and realised her head was only just barely poking out the water with out her tiptoeing. Dai stood next to her showing her the basic movements which Sakura sluggishly followed from the lack of experience. Within the hour she had the movements nailed. "Now try to speed it up!" Chou called. Sakura felt the water crash against her body as she sped up. Each stance changed faster than the last. Sakura felt the water starting to flow with her instead of just crashing against her. Soon enough it felt like she was working rhythmically with the water. Pushing each other back and forth.

"Good job Sakura!" Chou called out and motioned for her to come out the water. Sakura climbed out and stood before her grandmother. "Sakura, try those stances here." Sakura nodded as her feet shuffled away from each other and then her arms moved to their respectful places. Sakura was soon replaying her movements that she did in the water on land. "Dai go attack her." Chou spoke and he dashed in throwing a punch and Sakura spun, catching the punch and letting him follow through before attempting to sweep his feet out from under him. He broke from her grip and jumped back. "Congrats Sakura, you now know the Water Style!" Aki congratulated and Sakura looked confused, "But that's not all Sakura-san, it's now up to you to perfect this Style. Only then when you completely mastered it in hand to hand you can begin to think about using the Style with a weapon." Dai spoke and Chou looked at her watch. "Sakura one more round in the water," Chou said and Sakura nodded, she jumped into the water, happy it was warmer from the sunlight. Sakura moved to the centre and immediately began to move, the water also worked with her, pushing and pulling at her. Sakura closed her eyes and she felt the water take control of her body. Her mind memorising the feel of the steps and of the force that hit her.

Sakura opened her eyes when she heard clapping. "Good job Sakura, but now your late to meet your team. Its 9:07" Chou spoke with a smile. Sakura jumped out the water and slipped on her Ninja sandals as took a towel and ran off to her training grounds. Sakura saw Naruto's hair and began to slow to a walk. She attempted to dry her hair of while she was at it. "Hey, sorry I'm late!" Sakura called "It's okay Sakura-chan you're actually on-" Naruto cut himself off when he turned and saw Sakura, a bright blush broke on his face and Sakura tilted her head in confusion. She saw something move in the corner of her eye and looked over and saw a slightly pink faced Sasuke. _'Why are they so red…?'_ Sakura asked her self in confusion then she looked down and realised she was still dressed in her Swim gear and that wasn't the only thing that hit her hard, "Damn, I left everything back at the stream…" She muttered to herself. She sighed and plopped herself down on the floor. "Sorry about this…" She spoke looking down as her cheeks tinged pink too.

Sasuke P.O.V

I arrived at the training grounds and soon enough the Dobe was here too. I was expecting to see Sakura, but she didn't show up until about 8:57. "Hey, sorry I'm late!" I heard her call. No doubt she'll come over here in a few seconds. I heard the Dobe start talking, "It's okay Sakura-chan you're actually on-" He cut himself off and curiosity got the best of me, I turned and locked eyes with Sakura. I looked her up and down, and I felt my face heat up. Since when was she so… NO! I can't stray from my path. But still. Since when did she have so many curves? Her white Bikini top and blue swimming trunks suited her- but I wasn't going to admit that out loud anytime soon. The fluffy yellow towel that situated on her head covered most of her pink hair. She fell back onto her rear and looked down, "Sorry about this…" She whispered.

We all sat in silence for what seemed like 10 minutes until we all heard some voices off in the distance. "Sakura~!" They were calling for Sakura and I readied a Kunai. Soon enough two guys and an old Lady came into view. The first boy with Orange hair noticed Sakura and went running over to her, I threw a kunai. He was a potential threat. The other guy watched the kunai amused. I blinked and the kunai had been knocked out the air with another. The Orange haired boy gripped the towel around his neck and grinned, "You know you left pretty much all your stuff at the stream." I looked among the three newcomers. The second boy threw Sakura her headband and a shirt. "Thanks Dai." She thanked him as she put on her headband. She walked to the old lady and got her Kunai pouch- Wait, the old Lady deflected my Kunai? "Who are you guys!" Naruto yelled and they all looked at him, "Yeah, I ditto that, who are they Sakura~?" The Orange haired boy sang and for some reason the way he said her name irritated me to no end. She sighed and she looked at us. "Sasuke, Naruto, this is my Grandmother, and my cousins, Dai and Aki." She spoke pointing to the taller boy first then to the Orange haired one. "Obaa-chan, Aki, Dai, these are my team-mates, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto." I watched Aki and Naruto stare at each other before breaking out in smiles. I rolled my eyes and looked at Dai, his eyes turned to me. I nodded and he returned the favour.

"Come Dai, grab your brother, we must leave." We all turned to the Old Lady, "Sakura, hurry home when your done here. We must make haste with your sessions. There is a lot to learn." She added and Sakura nodded and Dai dragged Aki by the arm out of the training grounds. I walked over to the Kunai that had been deflected by Sakura's grandmother. We all went back to waiting for Kakashi to show up in a surprising silence. No Sakura asking for a date, I glanced over at her and noticed she put on that shirt she was given. Then I looked over at the Dobe who was surprisingly quiet. I leaned my head back and watched the clouds waiting for Kakashi to show.


	3. Apologies

Extreme apologies!

I know quite a few people were waiting for another Chapter of Sakura, Keeper of Hell. I'm afraid that me writing another chapter to this is near on impossible. I won't be continuing this, considering that it had been so long since I had written anything for it I have no idea where the plot is going any more, even after re-reading through the chapters.

It's been almost a year, and I strongly dislike leaving my work for so long. I considered deleting this but I don't know if anyone wants to take this and make it there own. Give me a PM and I'll give you the okay (Just so I know who's plans on taking it on.) I guess that's all I have to say other than my extreme apologies.

Sorry for the inconvenience.

CitrusLinkz

_**P.S: This story will be permanently deleted two months from now. Specifically at 27/07/2013 - unless noted otherwise.**_


End file.
